Jean Grey (Earth-TRN240)
(New Charles Xavier School member), (founding member), New Charles Xavier School student body; formerly (Jean Grey School member), Jean Grey School student body | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN240 | BaseOfOperations = New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; formerly Jean Grey Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 115 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Annandale-on-Hudson, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = All-New X-Men Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Sent to the Present The path of Jean Grey of this universe seemingly followed the same as her Earth-616 counterpart until the day when Beast from an alternate future traveled to their universe in order to inform them that the future was in a bad state, and that only these X-Men could help fix it. Jean and the rest of the team accompanied this Beast to the "future," where Cyclops had killed Charles Xavier, Jean was dead (and the school named after her), and Beast was dying from his second mutation. The shock of all this caused Jean's dormant telepathic powers to resurface. After confronting and seeing into the mind of the "future Cyclops" Jean was repulsed and rejected her own Scott. Later, she used her telepathy to help "past Hank" save "future Hank" from death. Under Kitty Pryde's leadership, the team decided to stay and resolve the problems of this time, before returning to their own. Battle of the Atom ... | Powers = By birth, Jean is a powerful telepathic and telekinetic mutant, with seemingly the same powers that her mainstream counterpart: Jean Grey (Earth-616)#Powers. Jean's telepathy was activated when she was transported to Earth-616 by Beast. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. , Telepathic Manipulation: She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, thus permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis , . *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. , *''Mind Transferal:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed - . *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers , . *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psychic Blast:'' She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others , . *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telekinesis Projection of psychokinetic energy enables her to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. }} | Abilities = Jean has shown some proficiency in hand-to-hand, non-psionic combat; the extent of this is unknown as she prefers to utilize her telekinesis and telepathy during battle. | Strength = Jean possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, formerly X-Men Stratojet, Professor X' Rolls Royce | Notes = | Trivia = | CustomSection2 = Related Articles | CustomText2 = * X-Men * Cyclops (Scott Summers) | Links = * Jean Grey article at Memory Beta, the licensed Star Trek Wikia. }} Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Force Field Category:Mind Control Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers) Category:Grey Family